


How To Get Caught With Grace

by jasperthewriter



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Kissing, M/M, a teeny tiny bit of angst, and resolved very quickly, but only from specs and smalls sorry i dont make the rules, im slowly falling for the nickname ro, its very small, lil bit of cursing from Ro, literally just the boys bein gay, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperthewriter/pseuds/jasperthewriter
Summary: ok listen. let me set the scene. its canon era. the boys are gay. jack is oblivious. this is literally just going to be each chapter is jack finding out about more Secret Relationships. except they aren't actually secret he just doesn't notice things





	1. Race and Albert

Race and Albert stumbled into the bedroom of the lodging house. Race shut the door behind them and Albert pushed him up against it as soon as he turned around. Racetrack made a surprised noise against his mouth but quickly melted into it. Albert threaded his fingers through Races’ hair, leaning up and into him as Race wrapped his arms around Alberts’ waist, pulling him closer. Albert tugged on his top lip, pulling it into his mouth and digging his teeth in lightly. 

Race was making those small, needy, gasps that drove Albert  _ crazy  _ and Races’ head tilted back, hitting the door softly as Albert kissed down his neck and across his collarbone. Races’ hands slid up to his hair and Albert pressed him against the door. Albert backed up to his bunk, pulling Race along with him, and sat down with Race in his lap, kissing his mouth again. Race laughed quietly, breathlessly, and kissed him back, softly, then pulled back. He fit his hands on Alberts’ face, thumbs lining up with his cheekbones and just  _ admired  _ for a minute. Albert didn’t look up and kept his gaze low, eyes flicking back and forth between the points of contact between them. 

“Doin’ okay?” Race knew that sometimes Albert just didn’t want to be touched but he  _ really  _ hoped that wasn’t what was happening now. He never wanted to stop touching him. Alberts hands kept wandering, trailing up and down his thighs, skating over his hipbones and up, under his shirt, across his ribs before pulling him forward by his shirt and kissing him again, soft and short. 

“Long day,” he mumbled against Races’ mouth.

Albert bit his bottom lip and Race inhaled sharply, tugging on the ends of Alberts’ hair. Albert smiled against his mouth and started working Races’ shirt off when the door slammed open and they jumped apart. 

“Race I need a- oh,” Jack was standing in the doorway, looking at them with a strange expression on his face. Race, being his confident self, met Jacks eyes, while Albert dipped his head and stared at the floor. 

“The guys are on their way up for sleepin’ so yous might want to,” he gestured vaguely, “finish up.”

Albert blushed furiously and Race just laughed.

“Sure Jack,” he got up and pushed Jack out the door, “We’ll ‘finish up’”

And he shut the door in his face and went back to Albert. 


	2. Spromeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do we call it Spromeo?? I feel like i saw that somewhere...

 

“ _ Fuck Romeo, yes, God that feels so, good, Ro-”  _ Romeo stopped for a second, pulling back, and Specs blushed, realizing how much he had been talking,

“Romeo I’m sorry, God I don’t know what I was thinki-” Romeo cut him off with a kiss so full of heat and unexpected, Specs jumped, startled. He waited for Romeo to laugh, but he just looked at him. 

“Keep. Talking. Specs,” he said between kisses and Specs pulled back, looking at him incredulously. 

“What?” Romeo blushed, “It’s hot,”

Specs laughed and leaned back into Romeo, breathing into his ear for a moment. Romeos’ eyes slip closed and Specs whispers,

“Give me somethin’ to talk about then,”

“God you’re the best.”

 

That had been a few days ago and Romeo was going crazy. They didn’t get enough time together during the week and Romeo was going  _ crazy _ . He missed Specs’ hands, he missed Specs’ lips, and he missed Specs’  _ words _ . God, they were sitting next to each other eating dinner and Specs’ foot was wrapped around his ankle, rubbing up and down his calf. Every once in awhile, whenever he leans over to get salt or get a drink of water, he whispers something in Romeos’ ear. And Romeo is dying. Slowly. So he gets up. Leaves. No one notices him leave, except for Specs. Jack and everyone else is distracted by Race and Spot playing cards. Romeo pauses in the doorway, looking at Albert, looking at Race.  _ Specs looks at me like that _ , he thinks with a smile, and heads outside for some air. Romeo knows that Specs is following him, so he walks a bit and turns a corner into the alley. He smiles when Specs turns the corner and leans against the wall. Specs reaches forward and tugs on Romeos’ belt loops. He lets himself be pulled forward and kisses Specs softly. 

“Did you mean all that? What you said in there,” He looks up at Specs, and the slight flush creeping up his neck is enough of an answer for him but Specs takes a deep breath. 

“Yeah. I love you. I’m in love with you. I can’t imagine any kind of future without you Ro, I  _ need  _ you to be there, no matter what-” Romeo kisses him and Specs can’t stop smiling and God they are both  _ so happy _ . 

Jack turns the corner. 

 

Jacks first thought is that he really has no idea what any of his newsies are up to. 

Romeo stumbles back from Specs, falling against the other side of the alley. Jack just stares at them, mouth open a bit in disbelief. 

“Do yous all feel like you can’t talk to me? First Race and Albert and now you guys. Am I really that bad of a leader?” He honestly looks  _ confused _ and Romeo steps forward,

“Race and Albert? Man I called that one,” Romeo comments. Specs still looks on edge. Romeo looks completely calm and takes another step forward. 

“It’s not that we don’t trust you Jack, we… it’s hard to know what people will think and,” Romeo takes a breath. 

“It’s hard,” Jack whispers. 

“I’m goin’ back inside,” He turns and starts back to the door. 

“What’s he doin’?” Romeo turns and looks at Specs. 

“He’s doin’ the best he can. The only thing he can. Leavin us be.” 

“Yeah… just be glad it was him and not a DeLancey,” Specs shudders, lacing his fingers with Romeos. 

“Yeah… Specs?” He looks up, 

“Yeah?”

“I… I think I love you too.” 

Romeo is looking at his feet, so Specs kisses the top of his head, breathing him in, in this dirty New York alley, and thinks of clean air and that Santa Fe that Jack is always talking about. And he hopes that him and Romeo can find their own Santa Fe together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment couples u want to see! I'm thinking about not necessarily making these connected, so like i could do a sprace one as well.


	3. Sprace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is still canon verse but separate from the first two chapters

Spot leans into Races’ space, breath ghosting over his mouth and looks him in the eyes. Race leans forward, grinning, but Spot puts a hand on his chest and pushes him back. His back hits the counter in the kitchen of the Manhattan lodging house and Spot slides his palms down his sides. Race leans forward again, trying to kiss Spot, but Spot leans back, avoiding him and hooks his hands on Races’ thighs, yanking him up onto the countertop. Race laughs, and Spot smiles, 

“Let me kiss you Conlon,” Race whispers and Spot grins wider, 

“No,” he says, leaning forward and kissing Races’ jawline. Race groans and Spot continues kissing along his jaw then up to the corner of his mouth. Race turns his head and Spot pulls back, 

“Behave,” he mumbled, trailing his hands down Races’ thighs to his knees and pushing him back so his back hit the cabinets. He slid his hands back up his sides grabbing both of his arms and pulling them over his head, pinning them against the cabinet. Races’ eyes slip closed and Spot mouths down his neck, sucking a bruise into his neck. Race arches up against him and groans again. Spot shushes him, 

“You want someone to catch us pretty boy? Someone’s gonna hear you and walk in and then where will we be?” he growls and Race levels his gaze at him, staring him down, 

“It’s the middle of the day, Spotty, no one’s here it’s why  _ we  _ are here,” he comments without blinking or dropping his gaze. They hold each others gaze for a few moments longer. 

Spot curses and blinks, letting go of Races’ arms. He smirks, winding his fingers through Spots’ hair and swinging his legs. Spot glares at him. 

“Ain’t you gonna kiss me pretty boy?” he asks and Race pushes forward, kissing Spot hungrily. Spot kisses back just as desperately, grabbing Races’ hips and pulling him back toward the edge of the countertop. Race wraps his legs around Spots’ waist and yanks on Spots’ hair, tilting his head back and kissing down his neck. Spot bites back a groan and shoves his hands up Races’ shirt, dragging his fingernails down his back lightly, but hard enough to leave marks. Race stops and Spot kisses him again, 

“Oh fuck you, that’s going to show,” he complains against Spots’ lips and he responds by slowly dragging his fingernails down his back again, harder. Race arches into the touch and slides his hands down to Spots’ shoulders and pulls him closer, kissing him messily. 

 

Jack skids into the lodging house in the middle of the day, trying to remember where he had put the first aid kit. Oscar had said something to Romeo, no one heard what, but Romeo had swung at him. Davey, who had been standing closest, grabbed him before he could actually make contact, and pulled him back out of the way. Specs had run over and taken one look at Romeos’ face and gone after Oscar. Skittery and Jack had gotten him off of him, but not before both Oscar and Specs had gotten hits in. He pushed the door to the kitchen open, thinking maybe he had left it in a cabinet under the sink. Except Race and somebody were blocking the cabinet. Race was sitting on the counter, legs wrapped around the persons’ waist, fingers gripping his hair, and Jack cursed. He really does not have time for this. 

He coughs and Race opens his eyes and looks at him. The someone started kissing down his neck and Race cursed, 

“Jack Kelly you better not be here,” he mumbles and the person stills. Race lets go of him and he turns. Jack snorts and puts a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter because of course it’s Spot fucking Conlon, 

“Spot what’re you doing here?” he asks and Race glares at him. 

Spots’ gaze hardens and he crosses the room, grabbing Jacks’ collar and shoving him against the wall. Jacks’ eyes widen and Spot pulls him towards him, then slams him back into the wall. Race jumps down from the counter and walks over, 

“You think this is funny, Kelly?” he asks coldly and Jack is shaking his head and Race is grabbing Spots’ arm and pulling him back. 

“Hey, it’s okay Spot he ain’t gonna say nothin to nobody,” he says gently and Jack nods frantically. Spot still has one hand holding Jack up against the wall and Race is holding onto his other arm and he pulls him back. Spot steps away willingly, still glaring at Jack and lets Race pull him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Jack just stands there for a second, before remembering Specs and rifling through drawers for the first aid kit. 

 

Race yanks Spot into the bunkroom and Spot pulls his hand free, slamming the door shut and leaning up against it. Race looks at him,

“He really ain’t gonna say anything,” he says and Spot scoffs, 

“Yeah sure, I bet he’s still gonna treat you exactly the same as before,” he mumbles and Race sighs, 

“Listen Spot it ain’t like I’ve never walked in on Jack and some other guy. Come to think of it, I’se prolly seen Jack in more compromising situations than any other newsie so yeah, I think we’ll be just fine.”

Spot stares at him. 

“Oh come on, you didn’t think we was the only ones, did ya? Specs and Romeo, for one, Mush and Blink for another and I’m pretty sure Jack and Davey have somethin’ going on,” he continues and Spot laughs breathlessly,

“Yeah well it ain’t like that in Brooklyn,” he says and Race pulls him into a hug. Spot exhales against his shoulder and hugs him back, 

“You tell anyone about this I’ll kill you,” he mumbles and Race just holds him and laughs.


	4. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These next two chapters are all connected. Blush then Spavid then JackCrutchie or as i like to call it,,,,,, crack. No one requested crack but it is near and dear to my heart and it fit in well since davey is,,,,, otherwise occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing blush! I really appreciate the requests, they are really getting me out of my comfort zone and trying new things so every chapter is different!

Mush and Blink walk down the sidewalk towards the lodging house just as it starts to get dark and see Spot Conlon shutting the door and walking down the steps with a smile that turns to a scowl when he sees the two boys walking up, 

“Yous are out awful late,” he growls and Mush flinches. Blink meets his glare, 

“I could say the same to you, Brooklyn’s awful far away for you to be in Manhattan this late,” he says and Spot narrows his eyes, 

“Yeah well I ain’t ever been here, you hear?” he spits and they both nod, 

“That includes Jack,” he says, “I ain’t been here at all,” they look at each other and nod again. Spot walks off towards Brooklyn and they both watch him go. 

 

“That was….. strange,” Mush comments and Blink nods distractedly. He looks around and then tugs on Mushs hand,

“Come on,”

“What? Where?” 

“Over here,”

“What’s over there?” 

“You talk too much Mush,”

“What did ya just sa-” Blink makes an exasperated noise and pulls Mush around the corner of the lodging house and gently presses him against the wall,

“I said,” Blink kisses Mushs nose, “You talk too much,”

“Oh,” Mush said and smiles, placing a hand on Blinks face and rubbing his thumb across the planes of his cheekbones. Blinks eyes flutter closed and he takes a deep breath,

“I missed you Max,” he whispers and Mush laughs,

“We spent all day together,” he says and Blink runs his fingertips up and down Mushs sides, settling on his hips,

“Yeah but we were in public, it’s not the same,” he complains and Mushs smile turns more into a smirk,

“Yeah? Whatever could you want to do that requires privacy, Andy?” he drawls and Blink presses forward, kissing him softly,

“Mostly just a whole lotta that,” he mumbles against Mushs mouth. Mush laughs and kisses back slowly, savoring the moment and the feel of his boyfriends mouth on his. Blink slid his hands up to his waist, pulling Mush tighter against him and tilting his head slightly, deepening the kiss. Mush slides his hands around Blinks neck and pushing up onto the balls of his feet. Blink pulls Mushs shirt and undershirt out of his waistband and slides his palms across his stomach and up his sides. Mush jerks away quickly and Blink frowns,

“What’s wrong, are you okay?” he asks worriedly and Mush flushes,

“Nothing, nothing at all,” he says quickly, kissing Blink again. Blink makes a startled noise against his mouth but kisses him back eagerly. He slips his fingers back up Mushs shirt and Mush jumps away again, covering his mouth with a hand. Blink stares at him,

“Max…” 

“I’m fine, cmere,” Mush tries to pull Blink back towards him but he stands his ground. Suddenly he bursts out laughing, and Mush blushes harder,

“Shut up,”

“You’re ticklish aren’t ya?” Blink asks and Mush just looks at him,

“I said shut up,” he pouts and Blink smiles at him, pulling him back against him and pecking his mouth, still laughing.

Mush grabs his collar and yanks him down, kissing him hard, trying to distract him. It works for a second and then Blink pushes his fingers under his shirt, tickling his ribs and Mush jerks away from him, but Blink pushes him back against the wall, trapping him between his body and the wall and continuing to wiggle his fingertips against his ribs and up and down his sides. Mush is laughing and squirming against his hands, trying to push his hands out from under his shirt, without much luck. Blink leans forward, brushing his lips across Mushs neck and he shrieks,

“St- Stop it, ah Andy tha- that tickles,” he gasps out in between giggles and Blink smiles against his skin, pressing in closer and laughing.

* * *

 

Jack is walking back to the lodging house with Crutchie after a long day when he hears someone shriek from the side of the building. Crutchie pales, and Jack takes off, Crutch hurrying behind him. As he gets closer, he hears quiet voices and loud laughing, and he slows down.

_ What is going on?  _

He turns the corner and sees Blink pressing Mush up against the side of the house, hands up his shirt and mouth on his neck. Both of them are laughing and they look  _ so happy  _ and Jack does not want to ruin this so he starts backing up, and runs right into Crutchie who has just turned the corner.

“Shit!” Crutchie curses and stumbles. Jack steadies him and turns quickly back to Mush and Blink. Blink yanks his hands out of Mushs shirt and steps in front of him, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind him. Blinks won’t meet his gaze and Crutchie, still standing behind him whispers,

“Go with it,” softly in his ear and laces his fingers through Jacks. Mush sees the motion and smiles, stepping forward but Blinks arm shoots out, holding him back, keeping him behind him.

“Listen we don’t want any trouble,” Blink rasps out and Mush frowns,

“It’s fine Blink,” he starts but Crutchie interrupts,

“Blink the only trouble I got with you is that you and Mush stole me an Jacks spot,” he says and laughs lightly, squeezing Jacks hand, and praying that he has enough sense to not contradict him. It’s a pretty big implication he’s making, and he hopes that Jack won’t be too angry at him later. Somehow he thinks Jack will take whatever he gets for not losing Mush and Blinks trust. Blink freezes and Mush stifles a laugh against his hand,

“We’re real sorry boys, we’ll go ahead and get out of ya hair,” Mush says and grabs Blinks hand, pulling him past Jack and Crutchie and around the corner. Crutchie exhales and Jack visibly relaxes. He looks at Crutchie,

“That was real smart, y’know that?” He says and Crutchie mock bows,

“Thank ya, thank ya very much,” he jokes and Jack laughs. Crutchie notices Jack hasn’t dropped his hand and looks at Jack. Jack kicks at the ground with one shoe,

“Just a little bit crazy, but real smart,” he remarks and Crutchie stills,

“Crazy?” he says quietly,

“Aw hell Crutch I didn’t mean it like th-”

“No no Jack I get it, who would ever believe the great Jack Kelly would be with some dirty crip? It ain’t like we best friends or anything,” he says angrily, pulling his hand out of Jacks grasp,

“It’s crazy that Blink and Mush even fell for that! I mean it wasn’t true and it couldn’t ever be true, even if I’se wanted it to be, even for just a seco-” Jack moves fast, grabbing Crutchies waist and pulling him against him. He struggles for a second,

“What the hell are you doin’?”

Jack kisses him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I, an autistic person, live for autistic Albert okay let me have this  
> also comment couples u want to see i will do my best


End file.
